


Memorable Mornings

by invisiblehabits



Category: Ayabie (Band), BVCCI HAYNES, Jrock, SID (band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblehabits/pseuds/invisiblehabits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got old,” Kenzo mumbled, face buried in a pillow muffling his words and how he managed to breathe like that was beyond understanding. “And you kissed Taka.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorable Mornings

Sunlight leaked through the curtains and hit the bed, making two bodies squirm slightly, seeking more sleep and less light. But they were both used to busy schedules and functioning on small amounts of sleep even after long nights. Their minds were wakening, whether they wanted it or not, and with wakefulness came headache and memories.

“Ugh,” Aki groaned and couldn’t help but chuckle slightly even through the splitting hangover. “What the hell happened last night?”

“You got old,” Kenzo mumbled, face buried in a pillow muffling his words and how he managed to breathe like that was beyond understanding. “And you kissed Taka.”

However drunk he’d been, Aki did remember that detail. And there were pictures of it, probably posted online already. Should it trouble him? Most likely yes, he’d already heard whispered rumours of his sexuality were floating around the web. Did he care? No. For one thing he was more gay than straight, proven by the very naked and rather male body occupying his bed more often than not, and for another it was Taka so people would most likely take it as a hot prank. Besides, it was a peck! The idea of him and Kenzo kissing in pictures posted online, now that was a scary thought!

“Yeah, I guess I did,” he finally summarised his sluggish thoughts.

“You’re such a whore,” Kenzo slurred, no real spite in the statement.

Aki poked him hard in the side, smile still on pierced lips and eyes closed even as he pulled Kenzo’s small body close. The drummer was lazily compliant and gruntingly allowed himself to be moved, he was warm and uncomfortable and pushed meekly at Aki to get more space. Aki responded by rolling over onto his stomach, draping himself across Kenzo’s frame and pinned him to the bed by simply sprawling on top of him. It shut him up for a few minutes, air pretty much pushed out of lungs and he was much to lazy to put up any real fight.

Soon enough there was a mumbled complain though, “Fuck me you’re heavy,” and he tried to squirm out from beneath the other. Aki grinned slightly without opening his eyes and cuddled even closer, shifted his hips a little and pressed his half-hard cock against Kenzo’s thigh.

“Keep squirming like that and I can soon enough,” he said softly and pressed lips somewhat sideways against the other’s collarbone.

“Aki...” It was somewhere in between a whine and a hiss, because Kenzo was tired and wanted to fall back into lazy slumber if sleep was not available, yet his body was reacting to the suggestions already. “You suck.”

“Don’t really feel like moving around that much,” came the chuckled confession and Aki pushed up just enough to be face to face with his lover, rested his forehead to Kenzo’s and squished their noses together in the process. “But I can do lazy morning fucks if you want.”

He was speaking practically against chapped lips and Kenzo barely had to incline his head at all for them to kiss. Aki shifted a little bit and rolled their hips together, brushed against the smaller frame slow and soft without rush or any real eagerness, almost more focused on kissing lazily than anything else. When they were both fully hard Kenzo spread his legs a little more and Aki pushed inside, all trust and somnolent looseness.

“Fuck,” Kenzo groaned. “It’s been long since we did it like this...”

“Mhm,” Aki mumbled, back to resting forehead to forehead and breathing each other’s air while they both adjusted to the tight fit. With no lubricant at all they could feel each other more precisely than any other time, and though they both loved it it was a rare occasion. “You feel good...”

“Sap,” Kenzo taunted softly, but Aki felt the smirk against his lips and the calloused fingers weaving into his own spoke a different language. A small ankle hooked over a calf and narrow hips rolled a tiny amount. “Move.”

They really were too tired to fuck, too hungover to move even, but the slow roll of hips and lazy kisses were soothing all on their own, lack of lube and prep made for slow shallow thrusts that went well with the morning laze. It was drawn out and they came, first Aki and then Kenzo aided a little by gentle fingers, shiveringly without loud moans and spine breaking arches off the bed.

“Can I sleep now?” the drummer mumbled once he’d regained breath and enough coherency to speak. Aki was still sprawled on top of him, still inside him, and with his face hidden in Kenzo’s neck. “You’re still heavy, you know.”

“You’re still an ass.” Aki grinned against salt sweaty skin, bit down lightly on the tendon just before his lips. Their fingers were still entwined and Kenzo squeezed his hand gently, probably smiling at the comment.

Slowly Aki pulled out and for the first time since the early morning hours forced his body into a vertical state. Kenzo looked absolutely gorgeous sprawled out on the bed, body glistening slightly and sunlight dancing on his honey coloured skin. His black eyes were closed but as Aki was watching him they cracked open just a bit, adding further to the picture with the heavy lidded look and the lazy smirk slowly crawly onto dry lips.

“Happy birthday baby,” he drawled and yawned slightly, ending in a sleepy chuckle.

Aki grinned and leaned down again to steal another kiss. “Thanks baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really did have a thing for stories inspired by pictures at one point. This is yet another one of those, inspired by a picture from Aki's 30th birthday party. [This one](http://img.mobypicture.com/0ab8e84ee39fce1f99897bdc90a7e62f_view.jpg), to be precise. Now if anyone happen to have the picture of Hitsugi from Nightmare kissing Aki saved, then I will love you forever if you share it with me!


End file.
